Hellfire
by DoktorK
Summary: Villain song parody.  But not just any villain song, the #1 VILLAIN SONG OF ALL TIME!  A celebration for Halloween.  Hehehe.


In a realm of spirits, all beings who lost their hearts to the darkness remained trapped until they could return to the land of the living or move on to their afterlives. Unfortunately, the realm was under the control of the most evil being of all time, Xehanort. His palace overlooked all the miserable spirits he brought suffering to. However, Xehanort, and his assistant Vanitas, were overlooking a group of priests who had been sleighed by Heartless. They were chanting in hopes of lightening the spirits of the, uh, spirits.

_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)  
_

The chanting could only make Xehanort question himself on a certain matter.

_Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud_

Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)

Vanitas watched as Xehanort walked over to a massive fireplace while he sung. "I didn't know you were religious, sir." Vanitas said, shocked at Xehanort's new character, but Xehanort ignored him.__

Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)

Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

Cogitatione (In thought)

Xehanort began to hallucinate the image of a certain female keyblader in his fireplace.__

I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in blue hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

Verbo et opere (In word and deed)

Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin

Vanitas looked at Xehanort in confusion as he put his face in his hands. "Sir, does it matter if you live the deadly sin of lust. I mean, we already live the sins of greed and wrath." Xehanort's answer was a glare. "Right, I'll go check on the prisoners." With that, Vanitas walked through a vortex as Xehanort hallucinated cloaked figures were glaring at him.

_It's not my fault_

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

I'm not to blame

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

It is the keyblade girl  
The witch who sent this flame

Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

It's not my fault

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

If in God's plan

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man

Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)  


Xehanort's hallucinated figures turned into flames that flew into the fireplace.

_Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Mistress Aqua  
And let her taste the fires of hell_

A smoking cloud that resembled Aqua came out of the fireplace and tried to hug Xehanort, which he wished to return.

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

Vanitas abruptly appeared and caught Xehanort's attention, saddening him to see the Aqua cloud was not real. "Master, Aqua has escaped."

"What?" Xehanort was baffled. No one can escape his clutches.

"She's nowhere in the dungeons. She's gone." Vanitas said gravely.

"But how, it's not possible to…never mind. Get out you idiot." Vanitas took his orders and left. "I'll find her, I'll find her even if I must destroy every living thing in my path."

_Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now girl, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn_

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

God have mercy on her

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

God have mercy on me

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!

With that hundreds of Unversed and Heartless with crosses flew into the room and swarmed in a circular motion around him as the song ended. When Xehanort finished, he collapsed to the floor in a dead faint. Outside a door at the back of the room, we can see Vanitas hiding on the other side listening to the song. "I just realized that this song was ironic thanks to its name being fire and it was sung towards Aqua, meaning water. Interesting."

…

Happy Halloween! Unless it's not Halloween anymore by the time you read this story.


End file.
